vranafandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire of Tannat
The Empire of Tannat takes up the eastern half of Trinique along with the Marastir Islands. Its western borders are the Hollow Mountains. Furthermore, it current occupies the northern half of Flonnorus. Its leader is Empress Rachine and its capital is Neuriene. History The Founding of Tannat Little is known about the founding of Tannat. The story goes that a powerful warrior and a small group attacked villages and gave them a simple offer: join or die. Many resisted and those who did were killed. As death began to followed this group, many joined out of fear. As more joined, their targets became larger. Shortly after the Kingdom of Tyrot was formed, the Empire of Tannat was created under the first Empress, Alexa. The First Expansion Still, at this point Tannat took up only a fraction of what it is now. Now officially an empire, imperial forces took this same strategy north towards the coast. There was one attempt towards Tyrot, and though they considered the battles a military success they were unable to incorporate. After sixty years, they controlled the eastern half of Trinique. The Age of Waiting From a military standpoint, Tannat spent the next few centuries dormant. Many considered them a sleeping giant and worried what they would do next. During this time, Tannat worked on its own infrastructure. Historically conquerors, if they wanted their society to last they understand they would have to make decisions. During this time, slavery rose across Tannat at they built roads and cities. The Second Expansion and Modern Tannat About ten years ago, Tannat went back to their old ways. They launched their first amphibious assault and attacked the Marastir Islands. These islands were under one government but did not have a military to match Tannat. Here, Tannat created their modern strategy: use their navy to bombard a city to the ground and then land forces there. Furthermore, Marastir was shocked to learn that many important commanders and officials were imperial plants. Marastir's government was wiped from the planet. From their, Tannat turned it's attention elsewhere. The Confederacy of Flonnorus was not prepared for when they were attacked. The war has been swiftly in favor of Tannat, though the confederate troops gave the imperials challenges they had never faced before. A ceasefire has recently been declared while a surrender is negotiated. Customs The Empire of Tannat has one major ideal: all the serve the Empire. This includes the Empress. While a personification of the Empire, she is only meant to be followed if she is working towards the Empire as a whole, not herself. Because of this, military participation is compulsory. When drafted into the military you are sent across the empire so you have no connection to the location. Those who survive service are given little upon exit. Wages are withheld until one's time is over, but even receiving them all at once shows how little they are. Many citizens end up as indentured servants (which has replaced most slavery) and never escape it. Furthermore, Tannat is known for their spy network. Though they are not supposed to operate within Tannat, many still fear a secret police will come and take them from their homes if they don't remain loyal. Category:History Category:Nations